lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Atlas
23rd, 2019|seasons = 1|currency = (Dual Spirits)|type = Hell Event|# of suits = 5|come back = Yes}}Event for the Mountains and Seas series of Story Suit. Draw in the event pavilion to collect Dual Spirits . A free draw will be given every day during the event, and additional chances can be bought for 30 each. Each draw will return Stamina , Gold , or Diamonds . Collecting will allow the player to obtain one of the 5 event suits. Before or within the 3rd and 5th milestones, the Yin Yang and Shapeshifter Neko suits are guaranteed to to drop. The last milestone will award the background, Devil River. Milestones Season 1 15, 40, 120, 170, and 265 Stories When you reach and claim a milestone, you will see a story that indicates what suit you'll be getting. Shapeshifter Neko : The moonlight in the midnight turns into Jinhua. : Living in remote valley, it moves in the night. : It can change into a man or woman, : or remain invisible as a cat. : With human souls as food, its Qi is purely Yin. : Those who encounter it will fall ill slowly. Winged Dancer : Dihong has a naughty nature, loves music. : Pet's name is Dijiang with the shape of a bag, : red like fire, six feet and four wings. : Plump and faceless, but a master of music. : Gold in the mountains, jade in the waters. : Dijiang collects and dances. Yin Yang : From Wuji Taiji is born. : From Taiji Yin and Yang are born. : Tai Qi connects Yin and Yang. : Yin leads to next life. Yang nourishes everything. : To avoid greedy mortals, she hides in Cloud River. : Leads a free life like a wild crane. Red Flower : Beyond the Ancient Sea lives a girl Hanying. : She seeks Red Flower in the dead wood to heal her mom. : In the thorny woods, she dies from blood loss. : Dead wood grows Plum Blossom but mortals can never enter. Guiding Green : A mountain in Ancient Sea named Beckon. : A tree in the shape of grain with black pattern. : Its light shines greatly that lights up the sky : Wear it and one won't get lost in the forest Suits Shapeshifter Neko * Hair: Demon in Moonlight * Dress: Tree of Red Silk * Coat: Midnight Moonlight * Shoes: Vanished Body * Ears: Alluring Figure * Hair Ornament: Nether Karma * Earrings: Fallen Pearl * Scarf: Remote Choke * Brooch: Branch of Departure * Right Handheld: Blazing Fire * Gloves: Frost on Flower * Tattoo: Remaining Red * Tail: Red Black Tail * Makeup: Soul Draining Winged Dancer * Hair: Eclipse Cloud * Dress: Tune of Divine String * Coat: Song on Cloud * Shoes: Cloud Steps * Foreground: Dijiang the Divine Beast * Hairpin: Feather Coronet * Brooch: Winding Water Yin Yang * Hair: Incomprehensible * Dress: Forget Mortal World * Coat: Ancient Prayer * Shoes: Spring's End * Hair Ornament: Sky Feather * Face: Hidden Way * Wings: Crane Shadow * Necklace: Cloud Heart * Makeup: Crane's Eyes Red Flower * Hair: Thorny Ruin * Dress: Flower in Cold Field * Coat: Last Hope * Hosiery: Blood of Flower * Shoes: No Returning * Hair Ornament: Red into Gold * Right Handheld: Flower on Dead Thorns * Necklace: Fallen Plum Blossom Guiding Green * Hair: Spirit in Beckon * Dress: Green Toon * Coat: Dew on Green Leaf * Hosiery: Black Branch * Shoes: Green Bud and Leaf * Hairpin: Girl with Flower Hairpin * Gloves: Green Vine Bracelet * Right Handheld: Green Leaf Wish Ancient Spirits Five recipes for Ancient Spirits were given out in the mail. They can be crafted using Recipe Crafting, and the materials to craft some of them could have been obtained for free from a stamina expenditure event running from November 14th to November 23rd. * Wintry * Dichan * Meowy * Dewy * Taiji Fish Gallery Shapeshifter Neko.jpg|Shapeshifter Neko Winged Dancer.jpg|Winged Dancer Yin Yang.jpg|Yin Yang Red Flower.jpg|Red Flower Guiding Green.jpg|Guiding Green 5 Spirits of Nature.jpg|Wintry, Dichan, Meowy, Dewy and Taiji Fish Video Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen Mountains and Seas Category:Ancient Atlas Category:Mountains and Seas Category:Event: Hell Event Category:Events Category:Reoccurring Events